


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by FlamingLambo



Series: Catalog [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, John is Not Amused, M/M, Writing Prompt, cadmon you asshole, roland is probs cracking up while he watches this whole thing, sibling slap fight, soul mates, tom is a huge idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingLambo/pseuds/FlamingLambo
Summary: Cadmon can see it. But neither John-117 nor his younger brother will admit that they'd be great together.





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Tom paused as he rounded the corner to the observation deck. Only John was there, sans Mjolnir.

God damn it, _Cad. I thought we talked about this matchmaking bull_.

Tom was considering leaving before he was noticed, but John’s keen hearing had already told him he had company. Thomas swallowed as John looked at him; his face grew warm, and something squirmed in his chest.

“Sir. Did you need something?”

 _That voice…! Jesus, Tom. You don’t have time for a relationship, and the Master Chief most definitely doesn’t. And you’re just friends anyway…fucking_ Cadmon…

“Just a room with a view. But if you’d prefer to be alone, I’ll look elsewhere.” Thomas went to back out the way he’d come, only to be stopped by a hand on his back.

“Atrium is off limits, bro.” Cadmon said smugly. Tom has been so preoccupied that he’d missed the heavy footsteps that always accompanied the ODST, and started.

“Cadmon!! You ass!!” Tom hissed as she shoved his brother out of John’s line of sight around the corner. “Why are you still on about this?”

“Because, Captain or not, you’re still dumb as hell. Why else would you pine after John for _thirty damn years_?”

***

 _Got him_.

The look of undeniable shock on Tom’s face was a dead giveaway that he’d hit paydirt.

“What? How did-what do you mean, _thirty years_?” Tom kept his voice quiet as he could, and Cadmon decided to humor him.

“One, you told me.” He counted off one finger.

“Yeah, in my _twenties_!!”

“Two, old bunkmates say you talk in your sleep. Specifically about _him_.” Cadmon ticked off another finger as he nodded toward the observation deck.

“Again. Twenties!”

“Three? Roland.” Tom opened his mouth to protest, then shut it again.

“The hell’d he tell you?” Tom sighed quietly as he folded his arms.

“Same thing, pretty much. Talk in your sleep, habits and brain chemistry change when John’s aboard...want me to keep going?” Cadmon grinned innocently. “C’mon, you literally have no excuse anymore. I mean, he likes you anyway, so odds are…”

“ _What_? How’d you find _that_ out?”

“New thing humans do these days, Tom; called ‘talking’. When you talk to other people, sometimes you learn things. Things like how weird it is to see John-117 _blush_.” Tom buried his face in his hands.

“Oh for shit’s sake Cad, do I want to know?” Cadmon feigned deep thought for a moment.

“C’mon, I didn’t say anything terrible. Had to explain a few things, though…he had no idea what a ‘crush’ was, much less…”

“Dammit, Cad! You don’t see me going around telling everyone in earshot about the ‘volcano’ incident!”

“I also _don’t care_. People crap their pants, it happens.” Cadmon shrugged.

“I hate you so much right now.”

Cadmon saw movement to his left; John had poked his head around the corner, probably wondering why he’d heard his name. The Spartans’ superb hearing never failed to amuse Cadmon.

“Speak of the devil. Need something, John?”

***

_Is Cadmon trying that matchmaking thing again?_

John watched as the Captain shoved his brother back around the corner and into the corridor, where they continued to talk quietly. Not that it helped, he could hear every word; they were talking about _him_. John listened as Cadmon told The Captain about what they’d talked about in the past, and a few things they hadn’t. He could tell by the strained tone of Tom’s whisper that he was getting more and more embarrassed.

John knew nothing would come of this; the Captain of the UNSC’s most advanced warship surely didn’t have the time or wherewithal to want a relationship, much less with an aging Spartan II.

That didn’t mean John wasn’t interested, though. He considered Tom to be a friend, but the Captain was also distant enough that the idea of more intimate affections didn’t make him feel gross. Every so often, someone would ask if he was involved with a member of Blue Team, and his mind would almost violently recoil at the idea. But when he thought of Tom, on the other hand…the reaction was different.

“ _I hate you so much right now_.” Tom sounded defeated, and John decided that maybe he could stand to let his curiosity get the better of him. He walked to the door and looked around the corner to find Cadmon looking smugly up at him.

“Speak of the devil. Need something, John?”

Cadmon had arrived on _Infinity_ with new scars since the last time he’d visited John in Spartan Town. An angry pink line cut diagonally across his left collarbone and disappeared under his tank top, a souvenir from his last run-in with a Promethian Knight. John winced internally; he knew firsthand how much those blades hurt. 

“Is everything all right?” John looked at Tom, who was leaning against the wall with his face in his hands. He looked overwhelmed, judging by his posture, and John was surprised at the sudden desire to pull him close and make sure he was ok.

“Oh yeah, just trying to convince my little bro that he needs you in his life to keep his bed war…”

Tom slapped Cadmon in the side of the head, and Cadmon returned the favor. John blinked as the two men descended into a slap-fight that reminded him of how he and Kelly had been as children.

“Would…you… _SHUT_ … _UP?!_ ” Tom was making a real effort to defend himself and land his hand on Cadmon again, but not having much success.

“Ask…him… _OUT…STUPID!_ ” Cadmon was quickly gaining the upper hand…

***

_Oh fuck this!_

Tom smacked his brother upside the head, knowing Cadmon couldn’t resist the urge to fight back and one-up him. And he was right.

“Would…you… _SHUT_ … _UP?!_ ” He growled between blows.

“Ask…him… _OUT…STUPID!_ ” Cadmon replied.

Unfortunately for Thomas, Cadmon had far more experience in hand-to-hand combat than he did, and quickly gained the upper hand as Tom was forced to go on the defensive while his brother batted at his head.

The next thing he knew, he was jerked backwards by the scruff of his jacket, Cadmon by his tank top. The ODST instantly raised his hands in defeat, his face cracking into the smug grin he always wore when he thought he’d won.

“Calm down, both of you! You’re grown men and distinguished soldiers, the UNSC expects better of you.” John’s voice was calm, but authoritative. Thomas felt the grip on his jacket release as his face burned; the Spartan had a point.

 _Damn you, Cadmon_.

“A valid point, sir.” Cadmon put his hands at his back and stood at parade rest, though he was still smiling. Thomas straightened his Jacket and tried his best to regain some dignity. After a few moments, Cadmon’s grin faded.

“Tom, all I want of for you to give things a try. You too, John. From what I know of _both_ of you, I think you guys would be good together.”

“Christ, Cad! One word, _fraternization_.” Tom was briefly in awe that his older brother was actually, seriously, trying to get him and John into a relationship. To his surprise, John spoke next.

“Strictly speaking…I’m not directly under your command, sir. I’m Spartan branch.”

 _Shit, he’s got a point_ …

“See, there you go. Look, what’s the worst that could happen? Even if things don’t end up being forever, at least you could say you _tried_. And after this? If he says no, I’ll quit asking,” Tom gave Cadmon a skeptical look. “Honest.”

 _Dammit. Might as well just rip it off like a bandage, get it over with_.

Thomas stared at his feet for a few long moments, running through a million and one ways to ask if John would like to date him, be his boyfriend, get dinner sometime…none of them seemed to fit. He was so busy trying to think of something classy to say that he missed the looks exchanged by John and his brother.

“Captain Lasky?” Tom’s head jerked up as John’s baritone shook him from his thoughts.

“Hm, yes?” Thomas noticed that John’s cheeks were slightly pink, and his expression was uncertain, but determined at the same time, like he might turn and walk away, or…

“I’d like to go out with you.”

Tom’s mind reeled briefly; that had been the last thing he’d ever expected John to ask him. Ever.

“Uh, I…okay,” Was all he could manage.

Anxiety and embarrassment gave way to a different feeling; elation, mixed with anticipation…and _warmth_. That was the only way Tom could describe it. He saw Cadmon miming something out of the corner of his eye, but he’d stopped by the time Tom glanced his way. Then, John put his arm around Tom’s shoulders. Strangely, it felt like the most normal thing in the world. Like it belonged there.

Cadmon was grinning from ear to ear, but he said nothing. Just gave Tom and his boyfriend two thumbs up, and walked off.

 _Well. That was an unexpected turn of events_.

 

 

 

 


End file.
